


Haunter: Hotel Monte Vista

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Haunter - Freeform, Demon Summoning, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Haunter - Freeform, Oujia Board, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Haunter crew travels to the heart of Northern Arizona to tackle the haunted Hotel Monte Vista, but are they in for more than they bargained for?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Haunter: Hotel Monte Vista

Jeremy looked up at the large brick building, the large sign looming over him. The trip to Arizona was short, far easier than most of the travels for Haunter, he was attentive, wide awake for the night ahead. He watched as the crew set up their equipment to shoot the opening scene.

The briefing was entertaining to say the least. The Hotel Monte Vista was an interesting choice for a haunt, where one spirit enjoyed hanging meat from chandeliers, two ghosts like to choke men, and the ghost of an young child cries deep in the hotel’s basement.

Jeremy watched as Ryan fiddled with the tech in his backpack, & Jeremy walked over slowly,

Jeremy turned his head, attempting to look into the bag “What are you messing with now man?”

Ryan squinted into the bag, “I’m just setting up our EMF readers again, Geoff insisted on more sensors so I’m getting those prepped.”

Jeremy nodded, “You got anything special for this hunt?”

Ryan hummed in affirmation, “Well-I thought we’d try our hands at summoning a demon again.

That got Jeremy’s attention quickly, as much as he didn’t believe in ghosts, messing with demons gave him a chill.

“Are there gonna be any dildos this time?”

Ryan chuckles & shook his head, “Na, I want to take this seriously this time.”

Jeremy smiled and laughed back, “As serious as ghost hunting could be.”

Ryan laughed, “Pretty much.”

Jeremy heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Lindsay behind them, she was excited to be on a hunt after being absent so much last season.

Lindsay smiled at the two brightly, “Hey you two, I think the crew is ready for the opening shot.”

Jeremy nodded, “Sweet! Let’s get on with it!”

Ryan smiles & put his tech back into his backpack, “Let’s hunt some ghosts!”

Cameras were angled, lights & mics were placed, as Daniel sat back, he gave a nod to Geoff, 

“Welcome everyone, to the beautiful downtown Flagstaff, Arizona! Tonight, we are visiting one of the most haunted locations in America, the Hotel Monte Vista!”

* * *

  
  
  
  


Though the hotel was still in operation, they were allotted an entire floor, along with the basement to explore and use to their advantage. Jeremy spun his neck around, this was the first haunt they decided they would stay the night, to “add to the fear factor” as Daniel and the crew jokes.

Geoff had his own room, as with Lindsay, Jack and Ryan doubled up and Jeremy was left with being alone in the coveted “meat room.”

Jeremy flopped down onto the bed, the room was dark, lit by a grossly tinted yellow lamp. Tonight would be a long one, with the climax of night before bed being the demon summoning. 

A knock at the door brought Jeremy out of his thoughts, he rose out of bed and grabbed his vest, rolling his eyes at the weight of the thing. 

Looking through the peephole, he saw Jack’s sheepish face and Ryan standing behind him. Unlocking the door, Jeremy opened it gently, “What’s up?”

Jack nodded to him, “We’re gonna start the investigation, you and Geoff are gonna spend time in the meat room.”

Jeremy groaned, “I’m spending all night in the meat room!”

Ryan laughed behind Jack, “Did ya bring any steaks for the guy?”

Jeremy groaned again, “Ya know, if you wanna buy some steaks to hang from the ceiling, go for it Ry.”

Ryan shook his head, “Nope, not happening, Jack and I have to spend some time with Lindsay, we’re hoping she gets possessed and tries to choke one of us out.”

Shaking his head Jeremy rolled his eyes, “Or Lindsay will try to choke one of you out without being possessed.”

Jack chuckled, “Hey, then one of us would die and we’d have an official ghost cast member.”

Ryan sneered, “I really didn’t think it would be you or me to go first, my money was on Gav or Trevor.”

Jeremy shook his head, “They’d probably be easier to choke too-damn.”

Jack pat Jeremy’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, we won’t go down that easy, there’s always next time for those two.”

Jeremy chuckled softly, “Alright, let's get going, we have some ghosts to hunt.”

* * *

“Alright!” Geoff spoke loudly, standing in the center of room 220.

Jeremy watched from the bed as Geoff paced back and forth.

“It is rumored that there is a spirit here, you like to mess with the TV, you like to hang meat, and you definitely like to touch people! Well, I’m offering you a means of communication here, you can mess with the TV, you can move our meter here, or you can touch our dear Jeremy here.”

Jeremy sighed and lied down on the bed, “I’m yours for the taking here ghost, I won’t even punch ya.”

Silence, like most of these ghost hunts, Jeremy rolled his eyes. Come on, make something happen.

“Come on ghost! I’m just lying here, dontcha wanna chop me up & hang me from the celling or some shit?”

Geoff turned to him suddenly, “Uhh Jeremy-the meter totally just moved.”

Jeremy sat up, “Shit really? Guess I should keep it up?”

Jeremy yelled into the room, “Cmon! Ya got a knife? An axe? Don’t ya wanna chop me up like a good chunk of meat?”

Geoff scrambled with the EMF meter in his hand, “Jesus dude! It’s going nuts!”

Jeremy yelled again, “COME ON YOU FUCKER, TOUCH ME! DO SOMETHING!”

Geoff stood up from next to the bed, “Jeremy! Enough dude-“

Jeremy recoiled, “Christ Geoff! Okay! You didn’t need to hit me-“

Geoff stared at him with wide eyes, “D-dude-I didn’t hit you.”

Jeremy shook his head, “Yeah whatever man, no need to bullshit me.”

Geoff shook his head wildly, “Jeremy, I didn’t fucking hit you.”

Jeremy swung his legs over the bed & stood up, “Christ dude-my arm fucking hurts-“

Geoff paled, “Let’s uh-let’s go into the hall & check it.”

The two walked into the hall without issue, raising his sleeve, a large, red mark covered Jeremy’s bicep, the area around the edge already bruising into a disgusting yellow.

Jeremy’s hand snapped to Geoff, “Don’t fuck with me Geoff-did you hit me?”

Geoff shook his head & moved his fist to the mark, “My hand isn’t even big enough to make that mark dude-“

Jeremy swallowed a lump in his throat. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this-“let’s radio into Lindsay Jack & Ryan.”

Geoff nodded, grabbing his walky & hitting the key, “Jack-Jack you there? It’s Geoff. Over.”

The walky roared to life, “This is Jack, find anything? Over.”

Geoff spoke again, “We uh-had a fucking weird experience in room 220-are you guys ready to meet up?”

Jack’s voice came in again, “Not just yet, we’re trying one last thing with these lady ghosts.” Lindsay’s voice came over the speaker, “We’re gonna see if these ghosts wanna chill with me for a bit.”

Geoff swallowed again, “Let us know when you’re ready to meet up. We’ll uh-we’ll be waiting, stay safe.”

Jack’s voice came out of the walky again, “You got it Geoff, you stay safe too.”

The walky went quite, & Geoff put it back in his pouch.

Jeremy grimaced, “Get the ghosts to chill with Lindsay, that sounds ominous..”

Geoff shook his head, “yeah-I’m sure they’ll be fine though..”

Jeremy clutched his pained arm, he could only hope they’d be fine.”

* * *

  
  


Being tied in a chair next to Jack was not how Ryan saw his evening going, and yet, Lindsay was looming over the two of them anyways.

“Alright!” Lindsay spoke confidently, “From my understanding, there are some lovely lady ghosts here who like to choke out men. I get that, some people are into that, we don’t kink shame on this ghost hunting show, but I’d like to make you ghosts an offer.”

Lindsay turned and gave a devious smile to him & Jack. “These two fine gentlemen here have completely submitted themselves to have anything done to them, but I bet you’re wondering, ‘Why is this bitch with blue hair here’ well, if you really want a pack a punch, someone corporeal is far more useful, so-“ Lindsay paused for dramatic affect, “I’m yours to possess ladies.”

Lindsay reached out to pat them both of the shoulder, “Now shut your eyes you two, just let whatever happens happen.”

Ryan shook his head, “You know if I start choking, I will fight back right?”

Lindsay shook her hear, “Duh, how cool would it be to have a human versed possessed human duel on camera, I’d have it no other way Ryan.”

Ryan shook his head and rolled his eyes, letting his eyelids drift shut.

“Now-“ Lindsay breathes out, looking at the two men in front of her, “spirits, you’re welcomed to take over here, so your worst.”

* * *

If his eyes weren’t shut, Ryan would roll them.

Silence was not entertaining. Silence would never be entertaining. And yet here he was, sitting in a dead (haha, funny Ryan,) silent room with Jack next to him and Lindsay looming over them doing nothing. The room did feel cold, uncomfortable even, but this wasn’t out of the norm for a ghost hunt.

Without opening his eyes, Ryan spoke to the room, “Come on already. Are we sure a ghost can even choke someone whether they possess you or not? Either these ghosts are being pussies or they can’t do it.”

Jack let out a small chuckle next to him.

Lindsay said nothing.

“I mean come on, I’d love to see something happen, because right now these ghosts are being little bitches.”

Jack laughed out, louder now, the laugh bellowed from his stomach throughout the room.

Lindsay stayed silent.

Jack’s laugh continued, far longer than Ryan thought the joke was worth, but Jack’s laughs got shorter, more desperate, before progressing to full on coughs. 

“Jack, you okay?”

Jack continued to cough and Ryan decided this bit was over, he snapped out of the loose knot and opened his eyes, Lindsay was standing him with a worried face, Jack had his eyes wide and he was taking a deep breath.

“What the fuck was that! It was like I couldn’t breathe!”

Lindsay cringed, “I was just standing here! I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen! It felt like forever-“

Ryan groaned, “Lindsay would you close YOUR eyes?”

Lindsay fumbled, “Ahh-shit dude I don’t know.”

Ryan facepalmed, “Christ-alright, Jack, as long as you’re fine we should move to the basement & meet up with Geoff and Jeremy.”

Jack nodded, “My body must have freaked out or something-but let’s go.”

Ryan stood up, moving to the door as Jack followed.

Lindsay stood behind them, following slowly, a deep, wicked grin spread across her face as she shut the door.

  
  


* * *

Lindsay felt her heart pound as they walked to the basement. Feeling both clammy and freezing as she walked past each room door. In the deepest reaches of her head, she heard a small, deep voice.

**_This one won’t do._ **

**_I need to find another._ **

**_This will be fun._ **

Jeremy called out a “Hey!” to the group, and Lindsay watched as Ryan waved to the man. Jack smiled at Geoff, giving him a short greeting.

“So-” Geoff looked at the three of them, “Anything happens with those kinky ghosts?”

Lindsay gave him a weak smile, “Other than a small coughing incident, not much.”

Geoff nodded, “Well, I’m glad you three made it out, Jeremy has one hell of a bruise though-”

Ryan interrupted, “Really?” he walked closer to Jeremy, just as he was raising his sleeve, showing everyone the reddish-yellow bruise across his skin. Jeremy shrugged sheepishly, “Maybe I had it before the haunt-your brain plays tricks on you with pain and shit sometimes.”

Ryan hummed, then looked up at the group, “Well uh- we have one last thing to do tonight before bed, you guys ready to visit the basement?”

Mumbled agreements came from everyone’s mouths.

In the back of Lindsay’s head, a voice sultered,

**_Perfect._ **

  
  
  


The more Lindsay walked, the more exhausted she felt, like the energy was being sucked out of her, by the time the group had made it to the basement stairs, she had to pause and catch a breath.

“Hey uh- guys.” Her eyelids fluttered wildly, like she was fighting to stay awake, “Is anyone else really fucking drained of energy?”

The rest of the crew turned to her, and Geoff stepped out straight to her, “Are you feelin okay Linds? Is something wrong?”

Lindsay tried to smile to stifle Geoff’s worry, but her face fell as her exhaustion hit her further, “I uh-shit dude I’m just really tired all of a sudden.”

Geoff’s face showed nothing but concern, “We can stop here for the night, we already had some freaky shit happen-” Lindsay cut Geoff off with a shake of her head, “Na man-just go on without me, I’ll rest a bit and rejoin when I feel better. Just make sure you summon that demon for me.” 

Geoff’s face showed nothing but doubt, his worry for Lindsay’s safety overriding his interest in the content, but Ryan placed a hand on Geoff’s shoulder, “Trust her Geoff, I’m sure she’ll be fine, we can get this done quick and then we’ll be done shooting for the night.”

Geoff’s eyes shifted around, trying to calm the nervousness rising to his thoughts, he sighed, and turned to the rest of the crew, “Well-let’s go summon a demon.” 

Lindsay sat down against the wall, staring at the staircase, she leaned her head back against the wood, and took a deep breath.

* * *

Sitting in the dark basement, Ryan pulled out the thick pillar candles for light, handing them to Jack for the moment. He carefully pulled out the ouija board and its planchette, now matter how quickly he wanted it to be over, he still felt the need to not piss any imaginary spirits off. 

Jeremy watched as Jack set the candles in a perfect circle, taking Geoff’s lighter and setting the wicks ablaze, a warm orange light casting over all of them.

Geoff sighed, “Alright-Ryan, you’re in change here, let’s hear it. 

“Alright” Ryan spoke out loudly, his voice filling the room.

“The four of us are here today, myself-Ryan, Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy, hoping to communicate with any spirits, of any caliber here tonight. We open up this board and ourselves as a direct line of communication for any spirit who wishes to speak to us.”

Ryan nodded his head, placing his hands on the planchette, and glanced at the others to do the same. Slowly each pair of hands met in the middle of the ouija board, Ryan looked between the three men and continued, “Now, my associates and I will ask questions, again, if you feel the interest to communicate with us tonight, you are welcomed.” With that, Ryan nodded, and glanced at Jeremy.

“Is there anyone with us tonight?”

Stillness.

The planchette sat idle in the center of the board, making no effort to shift across the letters.

Jeremy sighed and spoke again, “Is there anyone with us who would like to communicate with us?”

Like a switch, the planchette twitched, slowly, it slid over until it landed on  **YES** .

Geoff looked up first, glancing from Jack to Ryan to Jeremy, he swallowed and spoke, “You want to communicate with us? Can we ask you questions about yourself?”

The planchette drifted, circling around  **YES** again.

Jack signed, raising an eyebrow, “Can you tell us how old you are?”

The planchette stilled for a moment, the crew watched, staring as it slowly drifted to  **NO** .

Jeremy looked up with a doubtful look on his face, “What, do they not know their own age?”

As Jeremy finished his question, the planchette drifted again to  **YES** .

Jeremy cringed, “I wasn’t being serious, but alright-uhh, can you tell us your name?”

The board stilled again, Ryan furrowed his brow, “It’s okay if you don’t know, we can ask other questions.”

As Ryan spoke the planchette moved again, watching as it spelled;

**M**

**A**

**Y**

“May?” Geoff questioned, “Is your name May?”

The planchette drifted to  **YES** .

“Ya know-” Ryan mumbled, “When we researched this place, it mentioned a young girl, one or two years old who died here, it was a rumor she cries in the basement.”

“May?” Geoff asked softly, “Are you the little girl who’s been crying down here?”

The planchette moved quickly to  **YES** .

Geoff and Ryan instinctively winced, and Geoff spoke again, “May, sweetie, Ryan and I are both dads, we both have little girls, you can feel safe with us, can you tell us why you’ve been crying?”

The planchette moves shakily;

**H**

**I**

**M**

Jeremy glanced around the circle, Geoff & Jack were looking up at him, Ryan’s eyes stared deeply into the board, complete & utter focus on the planchette.

Jack gulped, “May-who is him?”

Suddenly the planchette started moving violently

**LEVE**

**LAVE**

**LEV**

**LEAVE**

The planchette shot across the room, pinging off the wall. Jeremy, Jack, & Geoff jumped back quickly, still on the ground. They watched as Ryan stood up, circled his neck in an uneasy way. Ryan spoke, his voice mangled in an horrific cadence;

“ **_Me_ ** .”

* * *

Jeremy was the first person to jump to his feet, “This isn’t fucking funny Ryan-“

Ryan’s limbs seized uncontrollably, his arms, shoulders and neck moving in all manner of unnatural directions.

“ **_This isn’t a joke_ ** .”

Geoff stood up next, “Cut it out, haha funny theater major bullshit-you’re freaking us out Ry-“

Ryan’s body glares, he moved, rigid and angry towards the last person still on the ground.

Walking forward Ryan’s hand took grip of Jack’s vest, as Jack squirmed, the mangled voice spoke again,

“ **_This. Isn’t. A. JOKE!_ ** ”

In an instant Jack was thrown against a pile of storage crates, crashing into the wood with a loud thud.

Geoff ran forward, yelling Jack’s name, but no sooner Ryan’s body snapped his hand with an open palm to Geoff; his body froze in an instant, pained short groans coming out instead of proper words.

Ryan’s head turned slowly to Jeremy, and Jeremy just stared at the man, slowly Ryan’s mouth opened to speak

“ **_What_ ** will  **_it be ba_ ** tt **_le_ ** bud **_dy_ ** ?”

Jeremy cringed hard, the natural sound of Ryan’s voice peaking through the demons rasp. 

Jeremy’s eyes glanced around, horrified to see what happened next, for a moment, his eyes caught a shadow at the top of the stairs, no quicker than his eyes glanced back to Ryan.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass filled the room, Ryan’s body lurched forward, the small particles of glass & a clear liquid ricocheting off of the back of Ryan’s head.

“ **_AHA_ ** hahhaa **_AHH”_ **

Jeremy looked up to see Lindsay in the middle of the staircase, a fierce look on her face. Geoff fell to the ground, now released from his hold. Jeremy yelled out, “What the fuck was that?!”

Lindsay races down the stairs, “Holy Water!”

Geoff’s head shook wildly, “Why the fuck did you have holy water?!”

Lindsay screams back, “I’m from fucking Dallas what did you expect! Now fucking do something!”

Jeremy jumped, Ryan’s body was still recuperating from the sudden impact and without thinking, Jeremy ran forward, cocking back his fist with a fierceness in his eyes, he yelled, “Sorry!”

Jeremy’s fist connects to Ryan’s face.

Ryan’s body spirals to the floor.

* * *

  
  


Jesus fuck-it was bright.

Ryan squinted, blinded by the brightness and lights around him, “Ughhh what the fuck?”

A gaggle of loud voices spoke up around him, “Ryan!”

Ryan winced at the noise, the throbbing in his skull more apparent than ever.

“Guys-“ one voice called out, “shhh.”

The noise quieted again, the same voice spoke much gentler, “Ry, Buddy, can you open your eyes?”

Slowly, Ryan’s eyelids rise, blinded by a white ceiling. In the corner of his vision, he sees Jeremy standing next to him, Geoff and Lindsay a little behind him, glancing the other way, he sees Jack, propped up in a chair with a sling around his arm.

Ryan groaned, “What the fuck happened?”

Jeremy knelt down, “How much do you remember Ry-?”

Ryan signed, “We just started the ouija shit in the basement-“

Jeremy cringed, Ryan questioned what he was forgetting.

“Guys-“ Ryan winced at his winced at his own weak voice, “What happened, where are we?”

Geoff sighed, “We’re in a hospital buddy, you uh-got pretty hurt.”

Jeremy grimaced, “You have a pretty bad concussion, also uh a broken nose-“

Ryan groaned, “How the fuck did that happen?”

Everyone’s eyes shifted nervously until Jack yelled from the chair, “Just fucking tell him!”

Lindsay glared, and then looked at Ryan softly, “Ryan-back there in the basement you got possessed.”

Ryan blinked for a moment and then spoke, “No, really, what happened?”

Geoff signed, “Ryan does it look like any of us are in the mood to bullshit you?”

Ryan looked around, the frustrated and upset looks on everyone’s faces, Jack holding his slinged arm carefully, the lack of cameras-

“Holy shit, you’re being serious-“ Ryan shuttered, “I got possessed.”

Jack nodded, “Yeah. You got possessed. That fucking demon managed to hurt two of us in the process.”

Ryan shuttered, “T-two of you?”

Geoff walked forward, as Ryan looked closer, he saw a massive red handprint wrapped around Geoff’s throat. Ryan cringed, his shoulders rising as his head shrunk down.

“I’m so fucking sorry you guys-“

Instantly the group shook their heads and Lindsay spoke, “This isn’t your fault Ryan, we were tempting fate a little too fucking hard there.”

Geoff nodded & sighed, “None of what happened was filmed, every camera we had with us was drained to death, we don’t have to talk about it, it’s pretty easy to explain what happened to you and Jack as on set accidents.” Geoff ran his hands through his hair. “Honestly, for the sake of everyone’s health, this might be the last ghost hunt for a while.”

Everyone in the group nodded solemnly.

Jack stood up, “Ryan, you should probably rest from that concussion of yours, and we should all rest too.”

Geoff nodded, his shoulders sinking under the weight of his exhaustion, “Yeah-Jack is right, we’ll come by in the morning, but for now, I think we all need some sleep.”

Moving slowly, Geoff, Jack, and Lindsay filtered out of the room, as Jeremy stopped in the doorway.

Ryan looked up weakly, sleepiness beginning to set in, he spoke softly, “Jer?”

Slowly, Jeremy turned, a sinister grin spreading across his face,

“Get w **_ell soon Ryan~”_ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was far more difficult to write than any GTA AU I’ve ever written. There was a far more brutal ending I’ll keep to myself for now. But this was a ton of fun. Also, planchette is the word of the day.


End file.
